


lost (in all of our vices)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Inktober 2019 [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst, Do not post to another site, Fluff, Gay, Inktober 2019, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: He’d lived with an all-consuming darkness all of his life. Written for Inktober Day 9: Darkness!





	lost (in all of our vices)

**Author's Note:**

> Trash. Trash I say

He’d lived with an all-consuming darkness all of his life. Granted, that was to be expected when your father was the god of the Underworld, but Virgil had learned to be less bothered by that and more bothered by everyone’s reactions to him. The second they discovered he was the son of Hades, they flinched, their faces shuttering closed as hostility filled their eyes and venom dripped from their tongues. He was pushed away, abandoned, left behind as they went to find someone else that was more suited to their fancy. 

But Logan didn’t leave. The son of Athena, who by all rights should have left Virgil (it was only logical, after all, because by being friends with Virgil he was throwing away any other friendship), stayed. He stayed when Virgil was new to camp and just trying to get his feet under him. He stayed when Virgil had panic attacks over his new powers and how harmful they could be. He stayed as Virgil learned to open himself up again, and he was there as Virgil finally managed to find more than just one friend. Logan would always be his Best Friend, though. Roman, Patton, and Ethan were cool as well, but Logan would always hold a special place in his heart. 

Which is why Virgil found himself in the workshop under Cabin Nine at one in the morning, watching a friend of Ethan’s fashion a couple of daggers for him. 

“Are you sure these aren’t too complicated? I can maybe rework it if you need,” Virgil asked for the tenth time in two hours. Ethan’s friend glared at him and Virgil shut up again, twidling with his thumbs. With a few more strokes, the daggers were done, and Ethan’s friend dropped them into a bucket of water for a few minutes before handing them to Virgil. 

“There. Done. Now please get out of my forge, both of us need sleep.” Virgil nodded, holding the daggers to his chest, and squeaked out some thanks before sprinting out of the forge and back to his cabin. He slipped the daggers under his pillow before scrambling into his bunk, hoping to catch at least a couple of hours of sleep before putting his plan into motion. 

The next morning, he found Logan right before breakfast, an awkward smile practically plastered on his face. “Hey, Logan… do you want to, um… can you come to my cabin for a second?” 

“Of course, Virgil. Is something the matter?” Logan looked so concerned, it almost caused Virgil’s heart to break from love. 

“No, no, I just… have something for you.” Logan frowned but followed without a protest, the two quickly entering Virgil’s cabin. The son of Hades made a beeline for his bed and pulled out the two daggers, turning around to face Logan with a soft smile. 

“I made these for you.” 

“Virgil, I already have a set of daggers,” Logan frowned, looking confused but also touched. 

“No, I know, but these… well… these can let you travel through shadows if you need to… and I’m not around. To make sure you can get to safety,” Virgil mumbled, holding out the daggers hilt-first. “I… thought it…” 

“Virgil, that is so sweet,” Logan whispered. “Thank you.” A lump filled Virgil’s throat as Logan took them, carefully slipping them into his empty dagger holsters on his legs. “I shall treasure them.” 

“Of course,” Virgil mumbled. “Most people would reject darkness daggers… but…” 

“These are a wonderful, practical, thoughtful gift,” Logan insisted, gently taking Virgil’s cold hands in his own. “And I love them.” Virgil let out a small smile, and Logan squeezed his hands in response before pulling back. “Now… breakfast, shall we?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you thought! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
